Despre Tine Cânt
by char-tomio
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi sings for his beloved, but he has never been heard. Not even once.


**Despre Tine Cant**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. This fic is taken from Dan Balan's Despre Tine Cant. (and sadly, I don't own Dan Balan, nor the song, darnit.)**

The pain he was felt was becoming more and more intense with each day that had passed.

It will only be a matter of time..

That pain was caused by his unselfish love.

And his rash actions.

He had taken what is not his.

He had taken the fate, and excrutiating pain that wasn't supposed to be his.

Yamamoto Takeshi was in the hospital, bedridden and broken. It would have been less painful if she had been there by his side.

But she wasn't.

Yamamoto regretted his actions deeply. His conscious mind didn't understand why he did that. But deep inside, he would never hesitate to do it again.

The Vongola gave him a leave of service because of his condition. He was far from recovering, with no one to be there for him.

He didn't really understand what in the world was he doing, still alive and breathing, when his soul, or rather, his emotions, had died.

She didn't want him near. She doesn't dream about him anymore like he does.

He was about to leave. Maybe later, maybe tomorrow.

He was about to leave her alone.

And still, he wished to give her the love he had always wanted to offer.

"Maybe when I'm gone, she'll understand.." he thinks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I hope so, even if it will be too late.."

Soon enough, his soul will rise up to the sky and leave his angel, or at least what he thinks of her.

His face breaks into a soft smile as he forces himself to sing.

When the rain pours on the Earth, she will know how I sing about her. When the sun shines over, she will know..

A song brought them together. And a song shall deliver his last words to her.

Tears slightly form at the corner of his eyes, as he remembers that all hope was lost. She had burned them all. And how much love she had burned, she will never find out.

He remembers the last time when they were together. He remembers every detail of her glossy blue hair and the scent of the flower he wished to give her. And most of all, he remembers how she had told him that she was leaving.

And he was staying.

_When the rain pours on the Earth, she will know how I sing about her. When the sun shines, she will know.._

Only his pain remains in his last seconds.

No family, no friends, just his pain and memories. He sings about her for the last time.

He keeps everything they had shared etched forever in his soul.

He remembers how he had given his whole life to her.

...

_"We've talked about this before, right, Yamamoto-san? Now please, stay away before my daughter-"_

_"You mean __**our **__daughter-"_

_"She is not your child! Now, please leave!"_

_"Mama?"_

A little girl with flowing blue hair appears in front of them, probably overhearing the whole conversation. She runs away and makes her way to a busy road. Her attention is shifted when she hears her mother call out for her. Her whole body freezes as she sees a speeding vehicle rushing towards her direction.

...

Rain falls.

The sun shines.

His body feels numb with each second.

He is about to leave everyone behind.

Didn't even get to see his own daughter's smile before he leaves.

All his sacrifice for nothing.

But he is happy.

Amidst all the horrific pain, he is happy.

Because his beloved is happy. And their little angel is safe.

All he hopes is that they will remember him in the falling rain, and in the shining sun.

And he hopes that they she will know that he sings for her.

"Cand ploaie va fi..pe pamant, tu vei sti ca despre tine cant.. Cand soare va fi pe pamant, tu vei sti...ca despre tine cant..*"

**Cand ploaie va fi pe pamant - When the rain is on the Earth**

**Tu vei sti ca despre tine cant - You will know that I sing about you**

**Cand soare va fi pe pamant - When the sun is on the Earth**

**Tu vei sti ca despre tine cant - You will know that I sing about you**


End file.
